A Tale of Tails (DVD)
A Tale of Tails ''is a Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' DVD that contains eight episodes from Season 1. This DVD centers on the eponymous first episode and the following episodes, as well as a few other key episodes. Contents http://wubbzy.wikia.com/wiki/A_Tale_of_Tails_(DVD)# hide#Summary #Episodes ##Bonus episodes #Bonus Features #Trivia Summary "Meet Wubbzy! He's a fun, lovable, curious little guy who is always looking to have a good time with his best friends Widget and Walden in the wacky town of Wuzzleburg. Together they discover the importance of open-mindedness, honesty and friendship all while having fun. Join Wubbzy and his friends as they work together to resolve everyday problems in these fun-filled episodes. Watch as Wubbzy helps rescue Polly-Parrot, Widget builds a turbo-rocket to win a race and they all learn that being different is what is makes them so special. Plus much more!" Episodes *"A Tale of Tails" *"Special Delivery" *"Widget's Wild Ride" *"Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle" *"Come Spy With Me" *"Wubbzy Tells a Whopper" *"Mt. Fizzy Pop" *"Puddle Muddle" Special Features *2 Bonus Episodes *Music Video *Ring Toss Game *Fun Printables *Trivia *Spanish/French Language Track *Sneak Peeks *HIT Extras **Barney: At Home in the Park **Rubbadubbers: Sploshy of the Arctic **Pingu: Pingu Goes Fishing Trivia Challenge Cheatsheet If you are having trouble getting past the questions to unlock the bonus episodes, here's a walkthrough to get every answer right to achieve the so-called bonus episode for those want to see it. The 1024 in paramter of the button command means it's the correct answer as shown on the Q&A below, the 2048 means it's wrong. Questions * What Tool did Widget leave at her Workshop? ** Answer: The Wiggle Wrench * Who does Wubbzy sit with? ** Answer: Birdie Bird * What did Kooky Kid say to Wubbzy's tail? ** Answer: That's Kooky * What did Walden have in his Museum? ** Answer: Dinosaur Bones * What did Fleegle do when he ate? ** Answer: Saying Yum Yum * What does Wubbzy play a game of? ** Answer: Kickety-Kick Ball * Who scared the Policeman? ** Answer: Growlygus * Where was the Volcano at? ** Answer: Dino Island * What did Wubbzy take a ride on the Picture Studio? ** Answer: Taxi Car * What did Wubbzy break by accident? ** Answer: The Whammer Hammer * Who was Wubbzy in the bathtub singing like? ** Answer: Daizy * What were Wubbzy and Widget doing while Walen was taking a walk? ** Answer: Spying Trivia *This DVD was also released in a larger box with a Beanie Babies Wubbzy plush. *It also comes bundled with an eight song Soundtrack when purchased at Kmart, Costco or BJ's. *Along with Wubb Idol, A Little Help From My Friends, and Fly Us to the Moon, this DVD was later released in a 4-disc box set, titled & His Besty Best Friends. *This was also the first Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! DVD released outside the United Kingdom/Australia. *While Daizy is shown on the DVD's main menu, she does not appear in any of the episodes, but she is shown in a Season 2 bonus episode, but you have to get all the correct answers on the Trivia. **The first DVD released in these countries, Season One Episodes 1-13 has an identical box art. **The DVD was going to be released on March 9, 2004, then it planned to be released on September 28, 2004, but was ultimately released on January 11, 2005 (1 year before). Category:DVD and VHS